


I did it to save you

by RaspberryNCTea



Series: Don't let it show [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, But also not Suicide, Chan is powerful as hell bb, Help me figure out what to do please, I know one thing for sure, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Jisung is an asshole, Ok I'm done for now., Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So is Jeongin, Suicide, Temporary hiatus until I figure out what else to do with this, The government wants their brains, This Is STUPID, Trigger warning for chapter three, Woojin just misses Chan :(, this is going to be a long ride, this shouldn't exist i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryNCTea/pseuds/RaspberryNCTea
Summary: Some kids were born special, with gifts unlike any other. They were born to do great things for the world. But the government didn't want that, they wanted to use the Powers for themselves and the gifted children were forced into hiding and we're taught to never use their powers.





	1. I'm fine, really I am.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah pretty much Chan is a powerful mf and is a Fucking KING and the government wants his brain(cause that's where the magic source is)

Chan sat in his chair staring blankly at the wall in front of him thinking of his members, his amazing members that meant the world to him

"Hey, Chan hyung, are you alright?" Hyunjin asked concern evident on his face.

"Uh...yeah, fine, I'm just a little tired out I guess. " He answered running a hand through his hair, sighing heavily.

"Chan, you know you can tell us if you're having any troubles right?" Woojin asked placing his hand on Chan's shoulder, gently squeezing.

"Yeah I do, I'm fine though nothing's wrong, like I said I'm just tired. " He mumbled.

"...I'm going to head to the house.... try and get some rest." He explained. He stood up from his chair and started heading for the door. 

"Ok, see you later Chan." Woojin said a small smile gracing his face.

"Bye, see ya soon mate!" Felix said waving like a mad man.

Chan turned to the members, " you guys should go over your speeches again and then come home. "

They all responded with ok and they bid their goodbyes, little did they know that that was going to be the last time they said anything to Chan.


	2. I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I'm sorry????

**TRIGGER WARNING!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SUICIDE**

 

Chan reached the house 10 minutes prior to when he left, he sat on the couch and began writing a letter to the members.

after he was done writing the letter he taped it to the fridge and then headed to his room, he pulled out a box of photos from under his bed, it was almost like a memory box filled with pictures of him and his members that dated al the way back to 2016.

he carried the box to the bathroom and began taping the pictures to the wall and the door, the remaining photos in the Box he dropped them onto the floor.

he walked to the sink to pick up a bottle of pills, he popped the lid off the bottle and dumped the pills into his hand tossing them into his mouth, he grimaced at the taste of the pills, and then pulled one of his razors from the cabinet and began ripping it apart trying to get one of the blades out, his attempt successful.

he stared at the blade between is bleeding fingers for a second before setting it on the sink, he headed to the bathtub and filled it with cool water.

he sighed heavily and picked up the blade and headed back to the tub.

He sat in the tub for a while thinking over everything he was doing. Once the pills started kicking in and making him feel weird, he brought the razor to his wrist cutting deep into his flesh, the cut oozing warm crimson, he repeated the action a few more times before moving to his other wrist, he set the balde on the side of the tub sighing heavily.

He leaned his head against the wall tears spilling from his eyes, "I'm so sorry. " He whispered softly and then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm whipping these chapters out bb


	3. We should have made him stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CSHkzann I'm sorry don't hate me

The others got back to their house almost thirty minutes later still giddy and full of joy.

"Channie hyung, we're home!" Felix called as he threw himself into the couch.

"Quiet down Felix, he's probably still sleeping." Woojin said sitting next to Felix.

They spent the next few minutes talking before Seungmin got up to get something to drink.

And then his scream echoed through the house he came rushing into the living room paper in his hand tears spilling from his eyes.

"Good God Seungmin, what's wrong with you?" Minho asked, the younger couldn't do anything except thrust the paper out towards the others.

 

 

_Dear Skz,_

_This is Chan, I just wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me, and I wanted to ask you guys not to think lowly of me because of what I did_

_I only did what I did because I couldn't take it anymore.  I guess you could say I  cracked under the pressure._

_You guys are probably going to think you could have saved me if you had made me stay back, or if you had come with me, but you couldn't have, I would have done it anyways._

_I just couldn't take it anymore, it was to much for me to handle._

_You'll probably say that you could have helped, you couldn't have though, I was to broken to fix, to far gone to be helped, it was like I was falling in an endless hole , and I had been falling for years, I was falling down since I was nine years old. My fate had been sealed by the time I met you guys._

_There was no bright side for me anymore, there was no hope. I gave up, I couldn't pretend to be happy, I couldn't pretend my therapist was helping me, I couldn't pretend my pills were helping me, nothing worked._

 

_Everything has a time and place in this world even if you don't want it to._

_And my time came._

_I only ask two things, don't think badly of me and don't lose Stray kids, please that's all I have ever asked for, keep Stray kids going, never give up on Stray kids._

_I love you all so much, with all my heart, please forgive me, I'm so sorry._

_I guess this is goodbye. I love you guys! Thanks for everything!!_

_Sincerely_

_Christopher bang_

 

 

"oh God no...." Woojin whispered, and then immediately jumped to his feet and rushed to Chan's room. Empty. He sprinted to the bathroom, smashing the door open. 

He burst in to find it filled with pictures of them taped to the walls, and then he spotted the sink, covered in blood, a dismantled razor and an empty pill bottle lay on it. 

He slowly turned his head to the bathtub, and then immediately broke down crying, there Chan was , fully clothed laying in red water, a bloody blade on the edge of the tub.

A faint smile graced his face. His pale lifeless face. 

Then the other members stepped into the bathroom, immediately crying as well. 

 

A month later they held a private funeral for Chan, only the eight of them attended, his family had died when he was young. 

 

They went a whole week without speaking to each other, until Jeongin had enough and forced all of then to go to a restaurant and catch up. 

"...what if we had made him stay?" Changbin asked his voice shaking as if he was about to cry. 

Woojin slammed his hand on the table and glared at Changbin, "Damn it Changbin, nothing would have changed! Did you not read his letter!? We couldn't have saved him, don't you understand that!?" Woojin scream.

"But what if we could!?" Changbin asked tears now spilling from his eyes.

"We couldn't! What happened, happened ok!? There are no what ifs, he's dead! And there is nothing we can do about it, now drop the subject!" Woojin shouted getting glances from the other customers.

"How can you act like that hyung? I thought you loved Chan hyung, I guess I thought wrong. Now I see why Chan hyung didn't want help from you." Changbin said and then got up and left.

Woojin stared after him anger long gone.

"I'll get him." Minho said standing up and running after Changbin.

A few minutes passed before Minho returned with Changbin.

"I'm sorry hyung.."Changbin said staring at the ground

"Don't be, I'm sorry for reacting to way I did. " 

"Now hug, you fools. " Jeongin said with an eye role.

They ended up going home at midnight having lost track of time goofing around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops my finger slipped


	4. It took time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so, the worst has yet to come that's all I can tell ya

_After Chan's death nothing went back to the way it was, it just feels like there's a void in everything now. Anything we do just feels incomplete and empty._

_But we're going to keep our promise to Chan, and we're gone going to keep Stray kids together._

_It'll take some time but we'll be back, and we'll get better and we'll be Stray kids again, but we'll never be fully healed._

_His death is something we can never get over, Chan was to important to us to get over him, but he's right,_

_Everything has a time and place in life even if you don't want it to._

_\- Woojin_

 

Woojin listened to the speech he had recorded and sent out to the world, wondering where Chan was. He ignored the single tear that rolled down his cheek, "I miss you Chan. " He whispered.

He sighed and then headed out of his room to deal with the other boys.

 

A man stood in the corner of Woojin's room as he listened to the speech, he knew this was going to be the last time he got to see Woojin before he had to put him in the past.

He didn't want to leave Woojin, he loved Woojin and wanted to spend the rest of his life with Woojin, but he had to for his safety and for the safety of the other seven boys.

He had to leave, he had to do what was right, what would help the world.

He heard Woojin sigh and then leave, he let out a shaky breath and followed after Woojin.

Only he didn't stop at the seven other boys like Woojin did, he kept walking until he reached the door on the side of the house.

He turned back for a second to stare at the boys, the boys he spent half his life with. His family. 

Tears streamed down the person's face as they ripped open the door, it slammed against the wall, Woojin peeked into the kitchen shocked at the sound. 

"I'm sorry Woojin, I miss you. I love you. "He said as he walked out if the house a fresh set of tears making their way down his cheeks.

"What? Did someone say something?" Woojin asked confused.

He choked back his sobs and then sprinted away, determined to get away before he changed his mind and stayed.

"You ok hyung?" Minho called 

"I could have sworn I heard Chan.." Woojin said as he closed the door.

Those were the last words he heard before he was out of range. He darted into an alley way, and then cancelled his magic.

He sighed heavily and slid down the wall, he pulled down the mask covering his face, relieved to have the fabric away. He knew it was dangerous to have the mask off but after having it on for two weeks straight, it gets annoying.

After a good five minutes he finally decided that it was time to get to work. He opened up a portal to get him to India, one of the places that was getting the worst of the attacks. 

He smiled to himself as he stepped through the protal. He had one job, and one job only.

Save those who can't save themselves.

That's what he had to do, and he were going to do it, he didn't give his life up for nothing, if he was going give up everything for this, it better be worth it. 

"He's here!" 

"Chan's going to save us!" 

"Thank you Chan!" 

Cha smirked at the government soldiers staring at him dumbfounded, he raised his hand in the air and spoke a few words under his breath, and then a wave of what looked like electricity flowing in the air passed through all the soldiers. They all dropped to the ground clawing at their throats as they gasped for air.

Chan lowered his hand to where it was stuck out in front of him, "Let them sleep, let them live in a dream where they are hunted like the special ones! Let them know what it's like to be the hunted and not the hunter!" He scream and then clenched his hand into a fist.

The soldiers movements immediately halted, they laid there almost as if they were dead.

"Keep them here, let them remain where they attacked these innocent people." He said lowering his hand.

"There shall never be harm to this town again." Chan said with a snap of his fingers. 

In the blink of an eye everything returned to its original state before the government arrived. 

Chan smiled, tiredness evident in it, his head was spinning from over using his abilities. Not a second later he collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah that's all I have hopefully it's ok??   
> Leave me a comment on what to do please I don't know what to do. If you have any questions about the universe if you need any more info or smthin, you can leave them here or on my cc; curiouscat.me/Johnnys_Husband

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all have any questions about this universe please feel free to ask here or on my cc;  
> https://curiouscat.me/Mr_Seos_Husband
> 
> Kudos give me motivation to continue so please leave those to.


End file.
